How'd He Do It? (Sherlock FanFic)
by TheSherlockProject
Summary: A series of rather unfortunate events? Paradise for Sherlock Holmes, but what if they weren't real? What if they were all in his head? Iris Quinn, renowned mystery novelist, gives several "cases" to Sherlock and John Watson just to watch them dance and play with the different crimes. Little do the duo know that the entire plan is one big mystery about who Iris Quinn really is.
1. Chapter 1

**John called, opening the email he had just received. **

** Sherlock leaned over his bloggerDear Mr. Holmes, **

** I hate to bother you and interrupt your busy schedule, but I have a case for you. Therell give you all of the details. **

**- Miss Quinn**John. Do a search of all of the women in London with the first or surname ?I want to know precisely who our client way she wrote

** Sherlock barked. s the surname. The way she writes has nothing to do with it except for telling us that she He went off, looking at the small list of women with the surname of Quinn. Wendy, Holly, Barbara, and Iris. **

** John gave a nod and began searching again. He hadn**Sherlock. Wendy Quinn, florist, 42 years old. Holly Quinn, accountant, 31. Barbara Quinn, retired, 77. Iris Quinn, novelist, ** Sherlock deducted, continuing his pacing from before. s written 7 books, all ending with the same thing. The husband did it. But this one, this one is different. There is no husband and we dons get some coffee.**Miss Quinn, how lovely to see you here. I** Sherlock spoke, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. **

** The woman, Iris Quinn, smirked lightly and signed the paper with her name and a string of numbers. m glad you could join me.**What** Sherlock got right to the point, stuffing the paper back into his coat pocket. He looked down a the woman and analyzed her. The way she was sitting, the way she held her hands on the counter, how her glasses sat on her nose, and every physical detail about her. **

** m not exactly sure who. I only know very few details about the victim. There are four possible suspects. A mother, a robber, an actual murderer, and a cat. The only evidence anyone has is the corpse-.**Where are they?I** Iris chuckled, shifting in her seat. **

** m getting there!**The murder occurred in the upstairs bedroom of 354 A, Abbot Street, at 7:30 PM on was killed?A man by the name of James Halloway. 45 years old, dark silver-tipped hair, 74 inches tall, alcoholic, and works in construction.t gotten much sleep the night before and that she was stressed about something, most likely the deadline of her next book. He also knew that she had a nervous tick, told by the way her neck twitched every time someone walked by. It was most likely paranoia, like someone knew her... The real her.

s a man watching you from a booth two tables away. Someone you know, possibly a friend. No, he is a friend. A close one. Het call out to you. I wonder why.I** And with that, Sherlock Holmes got up from his seat at the counter and left the coffee house with John Watson following closely behind him.**


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm beeped rather loudly in the green-eyed womans nest of brown hair covering her face and pillow. It was Tuesday, a normal, everyday Tuesday; only this Tuesday, the woman knew was going to be a bit different. She sat up in her bed, her camesoule askew and revealing part of her chest. She looked around groggily and stretched her arms above her head. The female swung her thin legs over the side of her bed, standing up and soon stumbling a bit. She quickly caught her balance, snorting and waking up fully.

** She mumbled, pushing her messy hair out of her face. Her alarm clock went off again and she nearly hit her head on the ceiling with how high she jumped. She started to pant, trying to catch her breath as she calmed down. That**GWENDOLYN! THERE** They yelled up the stairs. Gwendolyn gave a groan and picked up her phone. **

** She called back, putting the receiver to her ear. **

** d give you a call.**I have a few guesses on who committed the do, do you? Well then, let** Gwendolyn smirked, Sherlock could hear it in her voice. **

** He explained to her, pacing his flat as he did so. **

** Gwendolyn stated simply, looking at her nails. **

** t taken note of the cat laying on the bed where he was about to sit down. Once he had, the cat started to attack him. He tried to fight off the cat but it had already dug it **

** Sherlock huffed and stopped in front of his window, looking out onto Baker Street. **

** ll see you in 10 minutes.**Wait! Sherlock no, I have to go to .Why in 10 minutes? Why couldn She thought to herself, raking her brush through her hair. She quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and pulled them on, doing the normal shimmy, jump, and suck to get inside them. She pulled her camesoule back into place and tied her bathrobe around the waist. There. Now she looked somewhat presentable.

Gwendolyn finished pouring her coffee and sat in her living room, dialing her officet be coming in today and that she wasnMr. Holmes! to you, Miss the looks of it, you were about to scold me.W-what? N-no! Of course not! Just... Haven** Gwendolyn smiled sheepishly, shutting the door behind the man. t we head upstairs to the lounge?s, making himself comfortable. **

** request Gwen asked, taking another sip of her coffee. **

** Sherlock answered, leaning back in the chair. **

** Gwen said rather sarcastically. **

** m not sure.**Are the mother and the cat still there? the house open? the robber still there?Maybe.I want to see the crime ?!Lets can** She blurted out, guarding the front door. **

** Gwendolyn started to panic, searching around the room for something to stall this man with. She chewed on her bottom lip, starting to get nervous as well, and before she knew it Sherlock Holmes had slung her over his shoulder and carried her out the door. She kicked and screamed and hit the detective with no real amount of force that could hurt him as he took her to the alleged crime scene.**


End file.
